uni(lo)verse
by LastMelodya
Summary: Levi, kau percaya reinkarnasi? [Special for Levi Movie Fest 2015]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**. Cinderella © Walt Disney

 **Rate:** T | **LeviHan**

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), ooc, and other stuffs.

* * *

 **.**

 **uni(lo)verse**

 **[** those who don't believe in magic will never find it. –Roald Dahl **]**

 **.**

* * *

 _Mata saling menaut. Menatap. Mentransfer sengat-sengat._

 _Sesaat fokusnya terdistraksi dengan gaun panjang yang ia kenakan. Melebar di sekitar pinggang ke mata kaki, dan ujung-ujungnya menyentuh lembut sepatu kaca yang mengilat di antara terang bulan dan lampu-lampu pesta._

 _Indah. Indah. Indah._

 _Tak ada adjektif lain._

 _Entitas yang adam kemudian mengedip, tersadar dari disorientasi keheningannya, kemudian tersenyum._

 _"Mau berdansa denganku?"_

 _Cinderella tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya merona dan kepalanya terangguk kecil-kecil._

 _"Ya, Pangeran."_

 _Jaraknya meretas dan tautan tangan selaras. Tuk tuk tuk bunyi sepatu kaca dan fantofel menjadi resonansi yang linear. Semua terdiam, semua memusat. Tak ada yang dapat menyubtitusi fokus dua entitas itu._

 _Pangeran dan Cinderella yang sedang berdansa._

 _Di jam setengah dua belas malam._

…

"Aku tak ingat pernah menyimpan ini."

Wajah dengan kerut permanen itu semakin mengerut. _Menggemaskan bagi beberapa orang._ Tapi juga menyebalkan.

Farlan menatap rekannya dengan pandangan menilai-nilai, alisnya terangkat satu, dan bibirnya berkedut tak sabar untuk menumpahkan vokal. Tapi, "hm?" hanya itu.

"Mungkin punya Mikasa," Levi menyebut nama keponakannya yang berumur enam tahun itu. Tangannya terangkat, menimbang sesuatu yang berkilau. Sebuah sepatu. Terbuat dari kaca.

"Kau tahu ini terlalu besar untuk Mikasa, Levi." Farlan akhirnya berbicara panjang. "Dan ini ada di kamarmu."

Levi tak dapat berpikir apa-apa. Sepatu itu jelas-jelas ada di kamarnya, di sudut-sudut lemari yang tak terpakai. Teronggok, berdebu tebal, tanpa pasangan, namun masih berkilau.

"Aku … tak ingat."

Kemudian di malam-malam selanjutnya Levi terus berkontemplasi. Di tangannya ada sepatu kaca dan tak sedetik pun ia lewatkan untuk tak menimbang benda berkilau itu. Ini jelas ukuran sepatu wanita dewasa. Tapi, Levi benar-benar tak punya ide tentang siapa yang memiliki. Ibunya—tak mungkin. Ia akan lebih memilih sandal jepit dibanding sebuah _flatshoes_ yang bahkan terlampau teplek. Jadi, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ini milik ibunya.

Mikasa juga tidak. Sudah dibilang, keponakannya itu berusia enam tahun dan ukuran sepatunya mungkin hanya setengahnya sepatu ini.

"Sayembara saja."

Farlan berkata di suatu siang yang terik. Kepulan asap berterbangan dari cangkir teh vanila yang disesapnya.

"Jangan bodoh," Levi menyahut. Ini sudah abad dua puluh dan temannya itu dengan bodoh menyarankan sebuah sayembara?

"Anggap saja, kau itu Pangeran yang sedang mencari Cinderella-mu, dan—hei! Ini benar-benar sepatu kaca! Dan kurasa, pemiliknya sudah pasti Cinderella," tambahnya.

Levi masih tak tertarik. Ia punya otak rasional. Mementingkan rasionalistas dan realitas yang jelas-jelas jauh dari paradigma fantasi dan serta-mertanya.

Tapi … ia sungguh penasaran.

Dari mana datangnya sepatu itu?

"Kau juga bisa menetapkan imbalan; yang memiliki pasangan sepatunya, akan jadi istri seorang Levi Ackerman." Farlan tersenyum-senyum.

 _Tuk._

Sendok teh baru saja mengecup pelan kening Farlan yang berdenyut-denyut.

…

 _Waktu berlari, dansa mereka berkonsistensi._

 _Tangan masih saling menaut, dan tatapan tak berpaling sedetik pun. Tak ada verbalisasi, tapi ada instingtif. Keduanya begitu selaras, seolah tarian mereka telah lebih dulu terencana hingga begitu sempurna layaknya kini._

 _Waltz of The Flowers masih bergaung. Meredam senyap. Dan terkadang, hanya butuh alunan nada tersebut untuk membuat waktu seolah berhenti untuk sementara._

 _Tetapi …_

 _Teng. Teng. Teng._

 _Cinderella terperanjat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Ia melepaskan tautan Pangeran, meninggalkannya dengan satu tatapan tanya._

 _"Hei!"_

 _Ia menoleh, sekali, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruni bilah-bilah tangga istana untuk keluar._

 _Namun kakinya tersandung, dan sepatunya terlepas sebelah._

 _Sekali lagi, ia menoleh, hanya untuk menangkap pandangan kecewa Pangeran dan pasangan sepatu kacanya yang tertinggal di belakang._

…

 _Teng. Teng. Teng._

"Tahan aku pergi, Pangeran! Tahan aku!"

Tak ada yang menahan. Tak ada yang memegang tangan.

"Hei! Seharusnya kau tahan aku!"

Senyap.

"—tahan aku."

"Berisik kau, Hanji!"

Ruang mewah istana kemudian terdestruksi. Dindingnya secara perlahan meluluh, menyatu dalam sebuah spiral imajiner, dan kemudian, pelan pelan pelan dan pelan, lenyap ke satu titik pusat yang tak terjamah. Berganti dengan sebuah dinding putih kusam yang kasar, banyak noda, dan buram-buram. Hingga akhirnya, terasa jelas.

Hanji terbangun dari tidurnya. Terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia bangkit dan duduk menegak. Tersadar bahwa lagi-lagi dirinya tertidur di sebelah wastafel dapur. Untung saja, ia selalu mengepel bersih lantai dapur yang pada dasarnya tak bagus ini. Lagi pula, jika hanya tertidur di lantai, sudah terlampau biasa untuknya.

Kemudian matanya melirik pada sosok di bangku makan. Sedang menyesap sesuatu di dalam cangkir. Celananya _hot pants_ dan terlampau pendek. Rambutnya pirang sebahu lebih sedikit, dan bola matanya menatap Hanji dengan delik tak suka.

Namanya Petra. Adik tiri Hanji.

"Ibu dan Sasha sedang keluar sebentar, jadi, kau, kacamata bau, siapkan makan malam sebelum mereka pulang!"

Suaranya sopran hampir-hampir terdengar berfalseto dengan nada yang fals. Pada kenyataannya, sebenenarnya Hanji selalu ingin tertawa mendengar Petra yang sedang berteriak. Gadis itu salah satu yang paling lemah di antara dua perempuan lainnya di rumah ini—si ibu dan saudaranya yang lain. Masih berstatus tiri bagi Hanji.

"Kau jangan di situ." Hanji mengujar dengan santai, tubuhnya ia renggangkan dan pada akhirnya bergerak ke depan _kitchen set_ , mengatensi mata lamat-lamat untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang kiranya siap untuk dimasak. "Asap masakanku mungkin akan membuatmu bau seperti aku."

Dan yang Hanji dengar selanjutnya adalah dengusan keras—yang bahkan masih fals. Petra keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkan Hanji yang terkikik-kikik dalam hati. Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan, mengambil sayur-mayur untuk kemudian ia potong-potong menjadi lebih kecil dan akan ia cuci di wastafel nantinya. Gumaman nyanyian tak tentu arah terdengar, dan mimpinya tetiba menyeruak kembali.

Pangeran dan Cinderella.

Lalu, ia menggeleng keras-keras. Meski hidupnya tak jauh beda dengan Cinderella— _really_ , hidup dengan ibu tiri dan dua saudara tiri yang kejam, bagi Hanji, ini seperti ia adalah Cinderella yang hidup di abad dua puluh—tapi, diam-diam, ia juga masih sadar diri, ia bukan Cinderella.

Hanji tak secantik Cinderella.

Dan Hanji juga tak memiliki Pangeran seperti Cinderella.

 _Walau sebenarnya …_

Hanji melirik sudut tembok dapur yang retak-retak di beberapa bagian. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, ada yang berkilau di sana.

… _ia punya sepatu kaca seperti Cinderella._

…

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

Tanya itu terujar dari pengecap Farlan di malam ketika Levi kembali menangkup sepatu kaca dan menelitinya diam-diam. Lelaki itu menggeleng, membuat linear selurus rambut Mikasa di bibirnya. Kemudian, satu decihan. "Itu dongeng zaman lampau."

Farlan menghela napas, melangkah pelan untuk mendekat ke arah Levi. Ia ikut menyandar di beranda kamar, ikut memerhatikan sepatu yang masih dipegang Levi erat.

"Tapi, Levi, mana ada wanita zaman sekarang yang punya sepatu seperti itu." Farlan mengujar lagi, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk ikut menyentuh sepatu. " _I think you know what I mean_. Sepatu ini …,"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti."

Tapi kenyataannya ia mengerti. Dan sedikit banyak ia juga mempertanyai hipotesis yang—sedikit, nyaris sama. Tapi, ia tak ingin mengakui. Bagaimanapun, Levi dilahirkan menjadi si logis penuh realistis. Ia terlanjur menyertifikasi diri sendiri bahwa segala sesuatunya yang ia percayai harus bersifat realistis. Juga logis.

Jadi, apa pertanyaan Farlan masih perlu ia jawab?

Apa ia percaya reinkarnasi?

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

…

 _"Kau sudah tahu pemiliknya, Pangeran?"_

 _"Belum. Dan aku akan mengadakan sayembara untuk mendapatkan pemilik sepatu kaca ini."_

…

Sabtu malam, Mikasa mendatangi kamarnya. Gadis kecil itu melangkah dengan rengutan jelas yang tercetak di bibir. Levi tengah mengerjakan proyek barunya, bagi lelaki dewasa muda itu, Sabtu malam tak berarti apa-apa, sama saja dengan malam-malam lainnya. Kerja, kerja, dan kerja.

"Aku mau ke taman festival." Keponakan kecilnya tetiba meminta. Levi menoleh, memasang wajah sesangar mungkin, yang biasanya mampu menakuti diri Mikasa. Memiliki keponakan kecil seperti Mikasa, bagi Levi, begitu merepotkan. Lebih merepotkan dari proposal kerja yang harus ia buat di setiap proyek baru.

Tapi, malam ini, ia juga butuh _refreshing_. Dan pada akhirnya, ia menarik tangan kecil Mikasa dan menariknya menuju mobil. Menitip pamit untuk keluarganya pada satpam di depan rumah untuk menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia keluar untuk mencari angin sekaligus mengajak Mikasa pergi.

Dan jam hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan ketika mereka sampai. Mikasa berteriak kegirangan, sedang Levi hanya merotasikan manik mata. Ia menitipkan Mikasa pada ibu tua penjaga kolam renang bola, sementara dirinya pergi mencari tempat untuk mengembus asap rokok diam-diam.

Levi menatap langit malam. Kelamnya dihiasi oleh titik-titik terang yang membentuk beberapa gugusan samar. Ia tak begitu mengenalnya, namun, sesekali pernah melihatnya di layar tivi atau _website national geographic_ yang dibacanya. Ia merasa bebas. Sesaat. Bebannya terlupa dalam detik-detik yang sebenarnya menyita. Tapi, tak apa. Sesekali, Levi memerlukan waktu bebasnya.

" _Omega Centauri!_ "

Pekikan tertahan menginterupsi monolognya. Levi menoleh, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sesosok gadis tengah berdiri menatap langit juga. Tubuhnya yang tinggi terbalut oleh mantel tebal yang terlihat lusuh. Rambutnya yang cokelat terkuncir di belakang, angin memainkannya dan Levi mengumpat sendiri ketika otaknya membentuk persepsi bahwa rambut itu terlihat indah disapu angin.

"Sayang sekali tak ada _Pleiades_."

Ia berbicara sendiri, Levi mengerutkan kening. Suaranya sopran dan terdengar bersemangat. Dari samping, Levi melihat pengecapnya selalu tersenyum lebar-lebar.

"Dasar bodoh,"

Dan ia tak tahu ujarannya terlampau besar untuk sebuah umpatan. Levi tergeming. Matanya menatap gugup. Ia lepaskan sisa batang rokok dari mulut, dan membuangnya begitu saja ke bawah tanah, untuk kemudian ia injak.

Lalu, suara langkah terdengar mendekat. Pelan-pelan, dan samar, Ketika Levi mengembalikan atensi, gadis yang dilihatnya tadi sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hei, kau … Pangeran?"

…

Hanji tak tahu mengapa pengecapnya mengujar seperti itu.

Sepersekian detik setelah ia mengatakannya, tangannya terangkat sebelah dan menangkup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Netranya melebar dengan kerutan alis yang menghiasi. Lalu, ia menggeleng terlampau cepat. "Ah, tidak-tidak. Kurasa aku salah bicara."

Tapi lelaki di hadapannya itu diam saja. Hanya menatap Hanji lama alih-alih bergerak beberapa senti untuk menghindar. Mata tajamnya menaut erat ke dalam manik Hanji. Ia gugup, dan tak menentu.

Mereka seperti berada dalam lingkaran _de javu_.

 _Mata saling menaut. Menatap. Mentransfer sengat-sengat._

 _Indah. Indah. Indah._

 _Tak ada adjektif lain._

"… _I found you,_ Cinderella?"

Jantung Hanji berdetak sangat cepat.

…

Namanya Hanji Zoe, bukan Cinderella. Ia memakai _overall_ denim panjang berbalut mantel lusuh dan sebuah _sneakers_ tua, bukan sepatu kaca. Tetapi ia punya rambut yang sama indahnya dengan pemilik sepatu kaca di mimpinya. Ia punya warna mata yang sama—bedanya, mata Hanji terlapis kacamata tebal. Levi juga merasa, senyumannya sama dengan gadis di mimpinya.

Tapi ketika Levi memangginya Cinderella, mata Hanji langsung melotot. Raut ekspresif itu merengut dengan kurva terbalik di bagian bibirnya. "Kau mencomoohku, ya?" katanya. "Atau maksudmu, aku ini Cinderella versi jelek? Yang belum diberi keajaiban Ibu Peri?"

Levi tak menjawab. Hanya menghela napas keras-keras dan menahan desahan kesal. Ya … gadis ini ternyata memang bukan Cinderella. Bukan. Walau Levi merasa tepat jika ia disamakan dengan Cinderella versi jelek, tapi tetap saja, Cinderella tak secerewet ini.

Tapi kemudian ketika Levi meminta maaf dengan nada datar dan mengujar bahwa ucapannya adalah refleks sialan yang entah datang dari mana, Hanji berhenti mengoceh. Ia menatap Levi sedikit lebih malam, dan kemudian, tersenyum paham.

" _Omega Centauri_ itu gugus bintang terbesar di galaksi bimasakti. Kau lihat gugus bintang seperti bola di utara sana, kan?" ia tersenyum lebar. "Itu _Omega Centauri_. Mereka memang paling sering terlihat di langit malam yang cerah tanpa awan dan mendung."

Levi sedikit menyimak, tapi lebih banyak memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hanji. Ada yang familier.

"Tapi, aku lebih suka _Pleiades_ , sejujurnya. Tapi ia hanya ada di musim penghujan. Bentuknya cantik dan terang sekali. Seperti lampu yang sengaja disangkutkan di langit." Hanji menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Levi tak pernah menyukai orang yang banyak bicara. Pun dicereweti tentang hal-hal yang tak begitu ia mengerti. Tapi, entah mengapa, Hanji berbeda. Seolah kemaniakkan gadis itu akan satu hal membuat orang yang mendengarkannya ingin terus tahu dan tahu.

Tiba-tiba, Hanji menoleh. Menangkap matanya yang sedari tadi memerhatikan gadis itu.

Lalu, satu kejapan, Hanji tersenyum. Dan berkata, "mau berdansa tidak, Levi?"

 _"Mau berdansa denganku?"_

 _Cinderella tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya merona dan kepalanya terangguk kecil-kecil._

 _"Ya, Pangeran."_

 _De javu_ itu menyerang lagi. Levi belum mengiyakan, belum pula menolak. Tapi memorinya seperti telah menariknya masuk pada satu memoar tak terlupakan.

Dan kemudian, tanpa Levi menyadari lebih dulu, kepalanya mengangguk memberi afirmatif.

Hanji menaut tangannya, Levi menariknya mendekat. Jaraknya meretas dan tautan tangan selaras. Srek srek srek bunyi _sneakers_ menyapu tanah menjadi resonansi yang linear. Semua terdiam, semua memusat. Tak ada yang dapat menyubtitusi fokus dua entitas itu.

Di bawah langin terang dengan gugusan _Omega Centauri_ , Hanji dan Levi berdansa dengan selaras..

"Levi,"

"Hm?"

Keduanya masih menatap, dan saling menaut tangan dan pinggul.

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

Lalu segalanya datang begitu saja, memoar-memoar yang melesat secepat kilat, tautan tangan yang terjadi sebelum ini, dansa manis yang tak terlupakan, gaun biru, setelan prajurit pangeran, fantofel, sepatu kaca …

… sepatu kaca.

"Apa kau percaya ada entitas yang pernah bertemu jutaan tahun yang lalu, kembali dipertemukan dalam kondisi yang berbeda, tapi perasaan yang sama?"

Levi, adalah satu dari sekian orang yang realistis, tak pernah percaya hal-hal fantasis, dan menolak keras kepercayaan _hopeless romantic_.

Tapi, malam ini, segalanya hancur. Kerealisan, kelogisan, serta kepercayaannya, seolah menyerangnya dengan satu kejapan mata. Dan satu pertemuan mutlaknya dengan Hanji.

"Aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu dulu," putus Levi kemudian.

Lalu ia membawa Hanji menyusuri setapak untuk mencapai mobilnya. Ia menoleh ke area permainan dan mendapati Mikasa masih bermain di sana. _Sebentar saja_ , monolognya dalam hati. Kemudian, Levi membuka pintu mobilnya, setengah badannya masuk ke sana dan tertahan untuk beberapa saat di dalam.

Hanji menunggu dengan was-was.

Dan ketika Levi akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu mobil, keterkejutan menyerangnya dengan kuantitas maksimal.

"Jika kau punya pasangannya, maka aku percaya."

Di sana, di tangan Levi, ada sebuah sepatu kaca yang berkilauan. Indah sekali, seperti cahaya _Pleiades_ yang Hanji idam-idamkan.

Persis seperti miliknya.

Jutaan _cataplexy_ memenuhi perutnya yang menghangat. Merambat ke rongga dadanya, dan bersebab pada garis bibirnya yang mengurva indah. Dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Lalu Hanji melepas tasnya, membukanya dan merogohnya ke dalam.

"Aku punya pasangannya."

Dan Levi melihatnya sendiri, sepatu kaca itu. Persis seperti sepatu yang ditemukannya dan mencipta jutaan misteri bagi otaknya.

Segalanya terasa di luar nalar, di luar semua pemikiran Levi. Tapi, satu senyuman yang diberikan Hanji, segala kehangatan yang dicipta iris di balik kacamata itu, membuat Levi … ingin mempercayai.

"Jadi, apa kau percaya reinkarnasi, Levi?"

 _Levi ingin mengenal Hanji lebih jauh lagi. Bersama Cinderella-nya lebih lama lagi._

Maka, "Aku percaya."

…

Ini akan tercatat di memori anak-anak mereka belasan tahun kemudian. Menjadi cerita pengantar tidur favorit mereka di larut-larut malam. Menjadi satu cerita yang diam-diam ditulis salah satunya bagian rubrik cerita fantasi di suatu majalah.

Jika ditanya apa judul untuk cerita tersebut, mereka akan menjawabnya.

 _The magic of love and universe_. Di mana keajaiban selalu punya rencana kepada seluruh cinta para entitasnya.

Juga semestanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **Special for Levi Movie Fest 2015. Day 2 – Fantasy – Cinderella**

* * *

 **a/n:** setengah dari cerita ini diketik dengan sistem kebut semalam, jadi maaf banget kalau rush, ada yang _lost_ atau kerasa nggak nge- _krek_ gitu. Karena jujur, saya juga bingung saya nulis apa :") oh ya, scene yang dicetak miring adalah kehidupan levihan di masa lampau. Yang ketika itu masih menjadi Pangeran dan Cinderella sebelum bereinkarnasi heuuuu :"3

Review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
